


Magical Me

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Lucius has one true love





	Magical Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by I Touch Myself by the Divinyls prompt given by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Lucius stood starkers in front of the full length mirror. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sheer beauty of his reflection.

"Ninety, Ninety-one," Lucius said as he ran the brush through his silky locks. "You look like only a pureblood can--beautiful almost holy."

He ran his hand over his stomach, a finger over the Dark Mark on the arm that still clutched his brush.

"One hundred strokes per night," Lucius breathed as he ran his thumb over his nipples. "Snow White's Step mother had the right idea and she did look quite startled when I threw her into the river."

Lucius ran his finger over the burgeoning erection that he sported. He slowly teased his length as he ran the brush through his hair a final time.

"After all _I_ am the fairest of all."


End file.
